Conceal Don t feel
by SheepCushion
Summary: Un príncipe solitario y olvidado. Una princesa misteriosa y distante. ¿Acaso hay mucha diferencia entre el que nació para no ser rey y la obligada a ser reina? Hans y Elsa. One-Shot basado en A Frozen Heart


Estoy muy emocionada después de haber leído los cuatro primeros capítulos de A Frozen Heart, por Elizabeth Rudnick, que será una novela que hablará sobre la historia de Hans y Anna. Si bien yo soy de Helsa, no me desagrada esta pareja, y además, esta historia lo que hará será ahondar en los sentimientos de cada uno.

Lo que llevo leído hasta ahora, me ha resultado bastante acorde con la idea que tenía en mente de la personalidad de Hans, aunque he de decir que el transfondo del personaje es mucho más trágico de lo que pensaba y la verdad es que hace que adore más al personaje. A fin de cuentas, Hans también sufría depresión, bullying y maltrato psicológico, y lo pasó bastante mal en su infancia por eso. No digo que eso justifique lo que hizo en la película, pero se entiende mejor el grado de desesperación de querer ser rey.

Este one-shot está basado en lo que leí ayer del libro. Quería hacer un paralelismo entre Hans y Elsa.

Se que no tengo excusa por escribir esto y no haber seguido los otros fics desde hace un año, pero he estado muy ocupada todo este tiempo (concretamente desde que no he seguido publicando), a causa del trabajo y los estudios. Lo lamento mucho, no me he olvidado ni de Iceburns ni de Laberinto de cristal. Espero que la inspiración vuelva pronto para poder seguirlos.

Gracias por leerme, espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribir este relato.

* * *

 **Conceal. Don´t feel**

El chico contuvo el llanto, mientras frotaba sus mejillas con el puño de su camisa y aspiraba por la nariz. Los gemelos habían vuelto a pegarle, esta vez con una botella que habían cogido de la mesa durante el almuerzo, un almuerzo que, para variar, había acabado en desastre para él. Resultaba duro estar en una mesa en la cual eras más invisible que el sirviente que te colocaba la comida, algo que había sido difícil de entender cuando era pequeño, pero que a sus quince años era una amarga realidad. Había aprendido hacia tiempo a mantener la boca cerrada, algo que no siempre era garantía de escapar de los problemas, pero a veces ayudaba un poco.

"No hables si no puedes mejorar el silencio" Decía su padre. Entonces no lo había comprendido del todo, pero ahora el chico creía intuir un perverso significado. Últimamente a sus hermanos les había dado por insinuar que, dado que era el menor, ninguna princesa ni doncella en edad casadera se interesaría por un príncipe que tenía tan poco que ofrecer, y que seguramente tendría que ingresar en la hermandad del silencio, recluyéndose en una vida que poco se diferenciaría de la que llevaba en ese momento.

-No soy un ratón-Musitó entre dientes, apretando los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en la palma. Aun le dolía, además, el hombro, donde había recibido el impacto de la botella. Su alma marchita sufría con cada palabra envenenada, que a pesar de llevar soportando vejaciones verbales toda su vida, aún no había aprendido a ser inmune, solo a fingir que no le importaba. Apretó un poco más, obligándose a contener el llanto y no derramar una lágrima más ese día. El dolor físico era más fácil de sobrellevar que el emocional-Los Westergård somos leones, no ratones-O al menos eso decía su padre. Pero el siempre ponía en duda su valía. Hans no recordaba haber oído nunca una palabra de aliento hacia el saliendo de su boca, cualquier mínimo gesto que demostrase que le importaba, aunque sólo fuese un poco. Vivía atrapado en una corte de apariencias e hipócritas, donde él era el último eslabón, tan inservible, que apenas reparaban en él salvo para insultarlo.

Hans suspiró hondo, con la amargura brillando en sus ojos verdes. ¿Por qué tenía que soportar aquello? Día a día, fantaseaba con la idea de ser el único, el ojito derecho de su padre, de ser valorado y querido...De ser importante. Pero ese sueño se esfumaba para empujarlo a la realidad, que se asemejaba más bien a una pesadilla. Ni siquiera llegaba al puesto de reserva como sucesor al trono, muy por debajo de sus propios sobrinos. Casi todos sus hermanos estaban casados y poseían descendencia legítima, mientras que él tenía escasas perspectivas de lograr encontrar a una chica adecuada. ¿Para qué? ¿Para vivir subyugado a la misma hipocresía? Apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta de su habitación, sentado en el suelo, con el semblante ausente. El dolor lo llevaba por dentro pero, poco a poco, su semblante se endurecía a medida que lo hacía su corazón. A esas alturas, su moral estaba tan baja que Hans dudaba seriamente de que el amor verdadero existiese, o de que nadie pudiese llegar a amarlo nunca de verdad...

A muchos kilómetros de allí, más allá del mar, había una chica.

Elsa frotó sus hombros con las manos enguantadas, como si sintiese frío...Un frío que sólo se hallaba en su interior, pero que no era real, simplemente un efecto secundario del desasosiego y la pena que sentía en ese momento. Quería llorar, pero era como si hubiese gastado todas sus lágrimas antes, y ahora no le quedase nada con lo que poder arrastrar su tristeza.

Les había vuelto a fallar. No sabía exactamente si era porque estaba nerviosa, o que el miedo podía incluso más que su voluntad, pero las sesiones eran demasiado agotadoras y acababan por menoscabar sus fuerzas, así como su voluntad, al verse incapaz de controlar sus poderes y darles forma. La princesa se sentía terriblemente angustiada, mientras que con el paso de los años, crecía y con ella lo hacían sus poderes, esa magia que fluía en sus venas y que cada día se hacía más poderosa y aterradora. Un cambio inevitable que no podía controlar, y que tenía un efecto más devastador a causa de su adolescencia, sumida en una depresión que la impedía manejar sus intempestivas emociones.

Por mucho que lo intentase, nunca era capaz de hacer lo que le pedían de forma correcta, traicionando esa confianza que sus padres depositaban en ella con tantísimo ahínco, defraudándolos como sólo ella podía. Lo intentaba a diario, ponía su máximo esfuerzo en ello, pero cada día que pasaba se auto convencía de que era peligrosa, y no sabía si su aislamiento era suficiente. El pecho se le encogía cada vez que esos perturbadores pensamientos acudían a su mente, sumida en una soledad forzosa y autoimpuesta, que iba a terminar por volverla loca.

-Ocultalo... No sientas... No sientas...-Recitó para sí, como si la ayudase a mantenerse a raya.

Oyó algo tras la puerta, y supo que Anna se había cansado de esperar. A diario solía acudir hasta allí, permaneciendo tras el pomo cerrado mientras le daba conversación a una Elsa ausente que no respondía a sus preguntas ni a sus invitaciones. El silencio hacía daño a Anna y lo sabía, así como esa fingida indiferencia, pero ella no deseaba hablar y que su voz la traicionase, quebrándose al pedirle que se marchase y no volviese. Echaba demasiado de menos a su hermana, pues hacía incluso semanas que ni siquiera se veían, ahora que había decidido recluirse de forma definitiva en sus aposentos, renunciado a toda la escasa vida social que pudiese tener. La princesa tragó saliva, y sintió como sus ojos le escocían, mientras de sus mejillas sonrosadas empezaban a caer lágrimas, resbalando hasta su barbilla.

La luz de la luna entraba a través de la ventana, y ella la observó a través del flequillo rubio, revuelto sobre sus ojos brillantes, mientras se hacía un ovillo junto a la puerta, hundiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas y entregándose a un llanto silencio.


End file.
